marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Veronica Jensen
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is Lissyboo Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Veronica Monique Jensen was born to Grace Jensen and Jace Jensen on October Eighth in 1998. She doesn't know much about Grace, except that she got pregnant at nineteen with her, and died in childbirth. Her father always blamed her for his death. Slowly, he started drinking when she gained five years of age. She thought nothing of it, just learned to take care of herself. She went to school on her own, learning how to forge her father's signature, as he never cared what happened to her. She started gaining her mutant powers at the age of eight. She had stolen a lighter from her father's bedside table at night, and started messing with it. At that time, she was being bullied already, and she had already noticed the fact she couldn't feel pain from heat. She played with the fire day and night, keeping her hand on the fire for minutes, then hours. Once, her father saw her, and he totally freaked out, even hit her! He yelled at her that night, and she tried to explain that it didn't hurt her, at all! She didn't even feel it! He called bullcrap, and kept the lighters locked up from then on. She started stealing them more often, which meant she got hit more, and yelled at more, so much that he would even beat her when she wasn't stealing lighters. He would just do it because she did something wrong, or said something mean. She was getting abused. At this point, she was thirteen years old, which means she had a good control of her power. She even learned how to make fire without a source. One night, when she finished doing dishes, Jace came in, took one look around, and started yelling at her, and hitting her. Veronica had gain some fight in her, so she just yelled back, and she got so angry this time, that she set him on fire. That night on, Jace was too afraid to speak to her, and the mysteriousness of him getting set on fire, with no fire around at the time, was in the newspapers. Professor Muller contacted her, and Veronica took the first ticket out of there and away from her father. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Veronica had been bullied, abused, and yelled at all her life. By now, she would know the definition of hate, and she would hate everybody. Well, not everybody, just the people that annoyed her, which was everyone, unless it was somebody who didn't annoy her. If it was somebody who didn't annoy her, she was quite bubbly and adorable, and she was able to make anybody laugh. She was sweet, too, one of the best friends you had. Despite her being your friend, she could be a real bitch to everyone, especially when in a bad mood, but plaful or not, she's a Grammar Nazi, meaning she will point out grammatical and spelling errors, and it will annoy the hell out of her if she doesn't. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Xavier's School? Xavier's School Is your character an Adult or a Student Student Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero, hopefully. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? She can control and create fire to her own accord. Her hate for others can sometimes fuel it, and she is still learning how to control it. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No. For now, she's alone. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? As much as I can during the week, which is quite a bit because I don't have a life. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Pacific. Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation